DEAR
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Hiruma mungkin bagaikan iblis kejam kiriman dari neraka bagi semua orang, tapi bagi Sena Hiruma adalah segalanya.


**DEAR**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Warning: BL, OOCHiruma, AR, Typo dan misstypo yg tidak disengaja.

Summary: Hiruma mungkin bagaikan iblis kejam kiriman dari neraka bagi semua orang, tapi bagi Sena Hiruma adalah segalanya.

.

 **DEAR**

Sena menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati rintikan hujan dari balik kaca jendela balkon apartmen. Selain karena hal itu sudah dilakukan selama hampir satu jam, telinganya juga mendengar umpatan cukup keras dari dapur mini yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi duduknya saat ini. Manik karamel melebar, menduga-duga si sumber keributan.

Apa Hiruma-san sudah pulang? Sena merubah posisi duduknya, menunggu kedatangan si pemiliki apartemen.

"Hi..Hiruma-san? Kau sudah pulang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hiruma-san?" mengerutkan dahi heran, Sena mulai menggigit bibi bawahnya khawatir. Hiruma memang sering memaki dan mengumpat, sangat sering malah, tapi tak seperti biasanya juga jika ia pulang tanpa mengumumkan kedatangannya dan tidak langsung menyahut panggilan dari Sena. Bagaimana jika bukan Hiruma yang menimbulkan suara tadi? Bagaimana jika pencuri yang masuk diam-diam?

Kekhawatiran Sena hilang begitu melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya, Hiruma Youichi, datang dengan muka masam. Rambut pirang dan wajah tampannya tertutup sesuatu berwarna putih, begitupun lengan baju dan celana jins yang dipakainya. Gula? Ah bukan.. tepung rupanya. Hiruma baru saja mandi tepung atau apa? Di luar juga hujan air, bukan hujan tepung.

Sena berusaha keras menahan tawa yang terancam keluar melihat kejadian langka yang ada di hadapannya. Dia masih belum ingin mati sekarang, masih ada Christmas Bowl yang menanti di depan mata untuk ditonton.

"Hiru—" "Jangan tertawa Chibi!" potong Hiruma cepat.

"Aku tidak tertawa Hiruma-san…" Sena hanya tersenyum tipis mendapat lirikan tajam dari pemuda pirang yang kini turut duduk di sampingnya. Dengan pelan ia mengatur posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, perlahan mengusap pipi Hiruma dengan lembut. Mencoba membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa tepung yang masih menempel.

"Hei, Kuso Chibi… boleh aku kuliti kucing sialanmu?"

'Eh?!' Gerakan tangan Sena terhenti seketika.

"Ma-mana bisa? Tentu saja tidak boleh!" pemuda mungil itu langsung saja merengut, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Enak saja. Pit adalah satu-satunya peliharaan slash teman dan penghilang kebosanan ketika Sena harus terkurung sendirian di dalam apartemen ini. Sena tidak akan membiarkan kucing kesayangannya itu menjadi korban kesekian seorang Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma mendecih sebal lalu merebahkan kepala pirang miliknya pada sandaran shofa dan memejamkan mata. Dengan lembut dan perlahan Sena kembali membersihkan sisa-sisa tepung dari wajah dan rambut pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hiruma-san? Mengapa kau sampai mandi tepung begini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Pit? Kau tahu Pit itu lebih sangat manis dan jauuuuh lebih manis daripada Cerberus."

Hiruma terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bangga yang keluar dari Sena, pemuda itu menganggap Pit sebagai anak atau bagaimana? Membuka mata perlahan, Hiruma mengalihkan manik hijau emerald-nya pada Sena dan tersenyum licik,

"Ah~ Bagaimana jika kusuruh saja Cerberus memangsa kucing sialan itu? Atau.. melemparnya dari jendela apartemen ini? Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali dan tidak akan terlalu sakit, eh? Bagaimana?"

"Hiruma-san! Ini kan lantai 21! Pit bisa terluka kalau kau melemparnya dari tempat setinggi ini!" takut dengan nasib kucing kesayangannya Sena menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai Hiruma dengan panik. Hiruma terkadang tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

Hiruma justru semakin terbahak dengan keras melihat Sena yang histeris. Astaga kekasihnya ini sungguh mudah sekali diprovokasi. Ekspresi wajahnya juga imut sekali saat panik, kekekeke.

Hiruma menyinkirkan poni yang menghalangi karamel hangat Sena, membuat kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu sedikit memerah, sejenak melupakan rasa sebalnya dan kembali membersihkan rambut si pirang.

"Kucing sialanmu yang membuatku seperti ini. Makhluk sialan itu mengacak-acak dapur sialan saat aku datang. Meloncat ke sana ke sini dan pasti dengan sengaja menumpahkan tepung sialan ini ke muka dan bajuku saat aku ingin menarik kaki sialannya. Dasar kucing sialan!" Sena ternganga mendengar sekian banyak makian yang keluar hanya dalam satu kalimat. Astaga… bagaimana bisa dia mencintai pemuda iblis macam ini?

"Pit pasti tidak sengaja Hiruma-san, dan kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga pasti akan lari begitu melihatmu, hehe…"

"Apa kau bilang?" mata iblis menyipit.

"Ah… tidak… hehehe… aku hanya bercanda Hiruma-san…" helai pirang di hadapannya yang kini sudah bersih dari tepung ditepuk-tepuknya dengan pelan. Hiruma kembali anteng. Sena tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan selama ini menjadi kekasih seorang Hiruma Youichi tanpa belajar satu atau dua trik cara menjinakkan orang yang paliing ditakuti se-Deimon ini.

"Nah, sudah bersih semuanya. Tapi sebaikknya kau mandi juga Hiruma-san. Untung kau tidak kehujanan juga." Sena mengecup pelan helai pirang sang kekasih. Harum mint….

Sena tersentak kecil lalu tersenyum tipis, "Ah, gomen. Okaeri Youchi-san…. Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Apa kau ada tugas? Latihanmu bagaimana? Semuanya lancar? Apa besok ada jadwal latihan pagi lagi?—" Hiruma hanya berguman pelan menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan Sena, meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang kecil pemuda di sampingnya dan dengan mudah merubah posisi duduk mereka.

Sekarang Sena dengan nyaman dan tanpa protes sudah berada dalam pangkuan sang kekasih. Aroma mint dan kopi yang menguar dari Hiruma karena posisinya saat ini membuat Sena terdiam dan merasa rileks. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan mantan Ace Devil Bats itu menyentuh dan merasakan telapak tangan Hiruma. Besar dan hangat. Sedikit tebal dan kasar di beberapa bagian yang mungkin disebabkan karena terlalu sering memegang bola amefuto dan senjata. Sangat berbeda dengan tangan Sena yang terlihat kecil dan sedikit dingin, dan juga lemah.

Terdiam cukup lama, Hiruma akhirnya memecahkan keheningan setelah mengamati kekasihnya yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam lamunan. "Hei, Chibi… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jangan terlalu keras berpikir, kasian otak kecilmu itu kekeke…"

"Huh? Tidak… aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Aku hanya… merasa bersyukur aku masih punya Youichi di sampingku saat ini. Setelah semua yang terjadi..."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?! Pikiranmu mulai kacau, sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Dengarkan aku dulu Youichi… aku hanya…. kau selalu saja mengelak ketika aku membahas ini—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi Chibi! Kau milikku dan hanya milikku. Apapun yang terjadi tak akan kubiarkan kau ke mana-mana. You're stuck with me forever! Bicara aneh lagi, akan kuhukum kau!" berlawanan dengan nada keras yang baru saja diungkapkannya, dekapan Hiruma pada tubuh mungil Sena justru semakin erat namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat persaan Sena menghangat.

"Hmm… baiklah." Sena memiringkan kepala dan menatap emerald Hiruma penuh tanya, "Apa itu artinya… Youichi adalah milikku juga?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja." Iris karamel melebar sesaat, kemudian sang empunya kembali menyamankan posisinya, berusaha menahan tawa setelah melihat ekspresi sang komandan dari neraka. Ekspresi lembut yang hanya bisa diperlihatkan kepada Sena seorang.

End.

Ditunggu reviewnya...


End file.
